Percy-The Son of A&H
by SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW
Summary: Rejected even before he opened his eyes.. Can he prove to the immortal that she rejected the greatest gift given to her in her immortal life had been thrown away from her life by her own pride and greed.. Will he succeed or will he turn out like his PREDECESSOR who was none other than the one and only HERACLES!
1. Birth

_Percy-The Son of A&H_

_Disclaimer – Me owning PJO and HOO is same as saying Zeus/Jupiter is loyal to his wife Hera/Juno._

till the end of this month,the updates may not be regular.

CHAPTER 1-Birth

To say that Juno was mad would have been a understatement. As she walked through the streets of Olympus, Gods and immortals alike hastily made way for her as they had learned the hard way that her rage was extremely painful...for them. Most of them preferred to listen to Apollo's (horrible) haiku's instead of facing her when angry. The reason for her anger was the usual: Jupiter had another worthless demigod child with a worthless mortal. But what made this worthless incident stand out was that, he had borne the worthless child to the same worthless woman to whom he had sired another worthless child a few years ago in his Greek form. "That's a lot of worthlessness", she mused silently. "It must be getting near that time of the month again".

She began planning her revenge. Ah, sweet sweet revenge. Lost in scheming thoughts, she unknowingly reached the edge of Olympus. She suddenly snapped out of her daze, having created a plan worthy of her niece (Eureka! I've got it!). The plan was a risky one but if succeeded, it would make Zeus jealous beyond any extent and that was what revenge was about. The plan was simple yet effective.

The plan was to sire a demigod child like how she had had her deformed son Hephaestus. The child would have to be born without her husband's involvement and without breaking her marriage oath(unlike her husband, she kept her promises). He would be born solely from her being. With this, she left her for her palace to prepare her body for the new venture she was getting herself involved into. Unknown to her, a child like goddess was going through her every thought. When Juno left, the goddess came out of her hiding place with a grave look, spoiling her innocent, child like face.

It had taken two days for her to prepare. Now she was ready. She just needed a lonely place to carry it out as she wanted this to be a secret. She went to the same spot where she had had Hephaestus. She just hoped that this time it wouldn't be a failure like it was the last time. She took a deep breath and turned into her true form. Energy rolled like waves from her form. She concentrated on a baby boy; and used her powers to create a body for him. She used her own flesh and blood to make it. A skeletal figure formed hovering in front of her. A figure showing of blood and bones, covered with pale white skin which would make him invisible in a bank of snow if not for his thick tuft of brown hair on his scalp. Her child was born. Oooh, Jupiter was going to be hopping mad! Bwahahahaha!. She reverted back to her normal form, before turning into Hera. She held out her tired hands, breaking the hovering spell making her child land into them.

She felt a small lump in the shape of a child land on her outstretched hands. She saw him for the first time. She saw a child which made Hephaestus look like Adonis. She didn't expect this; she expected a perfect child which would have fit the role as the god of beauty. Which would have made people compare Adonis to him and not the other way around. The child had arms that were uneven in length, a nose-less face(like Tom Riddle from HP) and slit eyes like a snake. She didn't even wait for the baby to open it's eyes for her view of it's iris'. She threw the child into the air and reverted back to her true form in the hope of destroying the child in her pent up anger. Her anger was now worse than the one she had when she heard the news of the demigod child of Jupiter. When her anger resided, she came back to her normal form and noticed for the first time that the the child she had just given birth to had vanished and in its place was a small pile of ashes. She felt a little grief and guilt but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She left the place with a poker face not revealing her true emotions to rejoin others at Olympus, where a party hosted by an "anonymous" person was in progress. In reality, she had organized it to divert attention away from her.

As she headed back, she once again failed to notice the goddess lurking in the dark with her supposedly baby boy caressed safely in her hands with her face etched with a sad yet happy smile which was almost splitting her face in two.

Line Break

Today was the best and the worst day for Hestia. She had got a baby which was what she had always wanted, but it was the child of another woman, to be specific her younger sister. She saw what her sister did and felt sick about it. But she couldn't blame her completely for that ungodly(literally) behaviour, as she knew the exact reason behind that. It was actually a miracle that she had not castrated her husband after what he had done to her. But in the corner of her brain, she felt happy that her sister had abandoned the child. And she was disgusted with herself for feeling happy.

Now she had a child which she could raise as her own. She didn't care what the child looked like because she knew that this what not an ordinary one as she felt a hidden aura concentrated around it. It was as if that the child was having it's own unique identity even before it opened it's eyes. She felt jealous of other Goddesses as they had found a way to bypass their oaths and have children. Athena had brain children, Artemis had her hunters and even Hera just had this demigod to represent her in the mortal world. But herself, she couldn't do anything. She always felt sad when she saw a family with children... she wanted to experience motherhood; but her oath prevented her from having children of her own except if they were adopted.

Line Break

She cradled the child-who was covered in a blanket-in her hand and teleporting to her palace, she sat by the hearth. After settling down,she for the first time saw the child clearly without any disturbance. What she saw almost made her flinch, but she withheld it. She knew that one shouldn't judge a person just by seeing his or her outer appearance. It was just a baby; but then also it looked a little extremely disordered one. Then she noticed that the baby hadn't opened it's eyes nor had it made a sound. Even though it was the first time she had taken the responsibility as a mother,she knew how children are just after they are born; and knowing that and analysing the situation she was in, she panicked. But even before her brain could come up with a reason, she felt three beings flash behind her.

When she turned and recognised them, she had the shock of her lifetime. It was the Fates, but what shocked her the most was that they didn't possess the things that defined them; the Threads, Scale and Scissor of Life. They had come to her empty handed, without the thread which marked the beginning of a person's life or the scale which determined the length of the person's life or even the scissor which ended the life of that person. They seemed to appear as old women as they always did with their gaze concentrated on the child.

She feared the worst as it had never been a good sign for them to appear in front of others without being summoned but now,not only had they appeared but also appeared without their equipments or instruments which guide a person, be they god, mortal or monster to his, her or its destiny. She found her courage and asked in a quiet scared voice "My Ladies may I know the reason for your presence?" The one on the left who Hestia couldn't identify as they didn't have their tools and they all looked identical, shifted her graze from the child and looked straight at Hestia with a look which almost made her paralysed with fear. She stared at her as if she was glancing through her soul searching for some answer for an unquestioned question. "My dear do you truly wish for this child to be yours even by blood? Do you accept the responsibility of taking care of this child without abandoning it like it's birth mother? If so, answer now as we can make this child a true child of yours for eternity. Speak daughter, speak out thy mind."

This made literally made her speechless. Her jaw was hanging down. She didn't know what to say. Here was the situation where she couldn't make a decision if she agreed,then her lifelong wish would be fulfilled, but she knew that there was something that they were hiding from her, because it's not everyday that you bear witness to their presence and that too without their things. She didn't know what to do. Looking at her state, the Fate spoke in a soothing voice "Child there is no ill play at play here. We are just here to help you,as well as to prevent a major disaster from happening. If you accept this offer, then we will tell you everything you want to know about this. Just go with what your heart says, here are many things which do not meet your eyes. We are merely here to enlighten you as well as to give this child the true parental love and care it deserves before it faces the true reality of this cruel world while doing what it's destined for."

She listened aptly without uttering a single word and then glanced at the baby who was lying on the couch next to her. Her heart melted at that scene and she made the decision which changed her immortal life completely.

_YOUR SUGGESTIONS THROUGH REPLIES ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED._


	2. Reborn AND Naming

FIRSTLY SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU GUYS WITH THAT PREVIEW FIASCO.

CHAPTER 2-Reborn AND Naming

She listened aptly without uttering a single word and then glanced at the baby who was lying on the couch next to her. Her heart melted at that scene and she made the decision which changed her immortal life completely.

She agreed to have the child as her own. It would be the first and only child of Hestia. The face of the Moirai who did all the talking lit at the decision and as she was about to initiate the tedious process, the question of the moment was asked by the woman who was about to experience motherhood for the first time in her immortal life,"My Ladies,before we begin the procedure,I want you to swear that you will tell me everything about:this baby and as to why you came here to do this task personally."

Just as she finished expressing that thought,the one of the two silent Fate spoke,"Of course my dear,everything shall be explained after we complete this. For now,just relax and follow the directions we are about to pass on to you." with that,she reached and touched her index finger to the forehead of Hestia transferring the knowledge of having the birth of the child through the Hearth.

The inflow of knowledge was too much for her taste. She had to use every bit of her powers to keep her voice under control from screaming her lungs out. She now knew as to how to create/give birth to a child using the hearth. She looked at the 3 Ladies in return to see them give a look which clearly told her to proceed without any further a due. She saw the Fates throw the body of the deformed child into the pit and it glow an unnatural colour before she began to concentrate her powers to form a body of the child. She like her sister,thought of the figure of the child in her mind and used her powers and her newly gained knowledge in creating it.

The Fates watched her carefully as they knew the gravity of the situation. This was crucial and gained the utmost concentration of all the immortals present at that time and place. They even helped the hearth goddess in having the child as they knew that,if this failed,then the whole world would experience a new level of Chaos. They even concentrated their powers and watched as in fascination as a form of a baby began to form at the heart of the hearth,slowly raising till it rose to the tip of the then blocked the outward burst of the energy which was released by the baby when it fully emerged from it,sealing and accepting it's mother as the Goddess of the Hearth.

She felt it rise from the flames. Then she saw it for the first time;it was the mirror image of the most beautiful angel one could think off except for the fact that it didn't have wings. The face of the baby even before it could stand on it's 2 small legs look like a marble sculptured one. Just by looking at her kid,she knew that Aphrodite was going to have a field day with his life.

She then turned towards to now smiling Moirai and gave them a slight nod of appreciation. Then as the baby she set down the baby on the couch before turning towards the Fates for more explanation. The Moirai just let out a breath that they never knew that they held as the process had gone rather successfully than expected but not PERFECTLY. They still knew that he still had 'side effects',as they hadn't been fully removed but only postponed to a future date. Now looking at the goddess expression,they knew that they were going to have a rather long day explaining today.

"First explain to me as to why you came here personally to do this work." asked the curious Hestia. The middle one of the 3 ladies answered that question with a smile "Well for the reason as to why we came here as many things linked to it. One of them is that we didn't want him to turn out as his predecessor...",before she could continue,she was interrupted by the Goddess whose facial expression turned into a comical one. "What the Hades do you mean predecessor? Where are you taking this and is this kind of a sick joke."asked with her voice raising with each word she uttered.

"No,No,No my dear Goddess,we are not joking. We didn't want him to turn out like his or rather to one who WAS his brother. i.e. HERACLES." answered the Fate with a stoic face which never revealed any feelings from her face,but if looked closer,you could see her face betray a very minute amount smile at the look of Hestia's face which ranged from confusion to shock to surprise and lastly which at last resulted in her stupefying.

Line Break

The Fates had just left and as they had predicted,the two goddess knocked the door of the palace. Even before she opened,she knew as to who and why they had come here,but she had to act surprised as she wasn't ready to let out her secret to them yet. She opened the door with a smile and saw both Hera and Artemis standing at the door with a questioning look on their face. She let them to the living room and after they were settled in a comfortable place,Artemis was the first one to break the silence "Aunt Hestia,do you care to explain as to why do I feel a birth of the child from this place? Have you conceived any by breaking your vow?" in a low voice which didn't reveal her actual feeling towards the situation. With a smile,Hestia turned towards Hera and asked "And why have come here sister? Do not even bother to say that you coming here along with her was a co-incidence."

Hera looked at her sister for a second or two as if trying to scourge an answer through her eyes. "No it was no co-incidence,Hestia. I felt a beginning of a family rather than the beginning of a child's life. Now will you answer the question asked by Artemis here." answered in a sweet sickly voice.

Hestia was forced not to laugh at the look that her sister and niece had on their faces. She just stared at them for a minute or so as if contemplating as to how much she should reveal to them. Then she took a deep breath and started "Well to answer both of your question,yes I had a boy child today. And before you accuse me of breaking my oath Artemis,the child was born from the hearth. So it is my child and a child I conceived without breaking my oath." she looked at the face of the two immortals that sat opposite to her change from questioning to surprise with their mouths hanging open so wide that they could easily put their whole fist without any trouble,which caused her to laugh uncontrollably at their expense while closing their mouths with her hands.

The two goddess after digesting what they had just heard,turned their face to a genuine smile as they were happy for their sister/aunt. Then Artemis asked "So where's this child and what have you named him Auntie?" with a questioning look. Hestia went in and came back a bundle in her hands. The two goddess got up from their place and went ahead to inspect the baby. As soon as they saw it,both of them cooed in a Aphrodite kind of way which brought a moment of uncomfortable silence to the group before leading to hysterical laughter riot between the three. This then further lead to the waking of the child which finally lead to the wailing from it's side. After getting the kid to calm down and get back to his sleep(of course after cleaning their ears which had started to bleed due to the crying,ya he was pretty loud and the palace is sound proof) they once again began to discuss what they had initially thought to do:name the child.

Hestia had came up with the name Percy which was short for Perseus as she wanted to honour the said person as he was the first one to sacrifice to her solely. Unknown to them,the child after listening to it,went back to it's sleep with a smile as if to show that it liked the name.

YA I KNOW IT'S A SHORT ONE... :( BUT THIS IS JUST A FILLER. THE NEXT CHAP WILL DIRECTLY GO TO PJO STORY LINE ALONG WITH SOME CHILDHOOD MEMORIES.

AN - SORRY AS THIS ONE IS NOT UP TO THE MARK IN THE WRITING DEPARTMENT. THUS THIS WILL BE EDITED AND REPUBLISHED(NOT SURE ACTUALLY) ALONG WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT IS READY TO PUT UP. TILL THEN,YOU WILL HAVE TO STICK WITH THIS... :(

PM AS TO WHERE DO YOU THINK I NEED TO IMPROVE IN MY WRITING(i'm serious about this) AS THIS CHAPTER WAS SOLELY WRITTEN BY ME WITHOUT ANY HELP. TELL ME WHERE I CAN IMPROVE AND DON'T HOLD BACK IN TELLING MY FAULTS AS IT WILL CERTAINLY HELP IN MAKING MYSELF A BETTER WRITER. SO IN THE HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL GUIDE ME(WELL IN A WAY),I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REPLIES. IF NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS,THEN I AM TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY WITH THE CURRENT ONE.

I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR ALL THE INCONVENIENCE THAT I HAVE CAUSED FOR SUCH AN AWESOME READERS - SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW

if i didn't mention doesn't mean that you don't have to review! ;P


End file.
